When the Dead Walk
by TomorrowsEpiphany
Summary: Star Trek: Zombie! AU The world is a scary place, and the Starfleet settlement is fighting to survive.


When the Dead Walk

Star Trek Zombie AU

Rated: M (for later chapters)

I was inspired by the gif set on tumblr. ( post/54848073863)

* * *

It has been one year, ten months, and seventeen days since the shit totally hit the fan.

His mother was killed on day three, his father on day five.

Frankly, Chekov is surprised he has lasted this long. His long journey from Russia alone was nearly his undoing, things are not better but they are more manageable.

He found the Starfleet settlement in the rain, soaked to the bone. It had been raining for three days, and urban decay left little shade or shelter. He had held his own with the dead tailing him, thankfully only one or two came at a time. It was a long journey, and a lonely one.

McCoy and Kirk found him while on patrol right outside of the outer gates. The poor scrap of a boy was only barely conscious. He's grown since then. Kirk asked him on to their team, with Pike's approval. It has been called one of Kirk's better decisions.

He leans back against the bunker. Since Kirk is on watch he let's his eyes close.

"Rise and shine, Chekov,"

"I only had my eyes closed for a minute,"

"Always seems that way to me too, laddie,"

It's Scotty who lends a hand down to help him up. They exchange smiles and grab their gear. The other man is armed to the teeth: ammo rounds crisscrossing his chest, two shotguns on his back, a pistol at his hip, and knives at his sides and in his boots. For all of this, he still has such kind eyes.

"Ready to give them devils what for?"

Chekov nods and picks up his crossbow to join the others. Today is a big day. Spock has found another nest of the dead ones. They will destroy it. It is kind of an odd job, something out of a comic book or movie...

"Load um' up, ladies!" Kirk calls around the bunker, while he can be loud.

Once they leave here, too much noise could cost them their lives with them so close to the nest. Chekov is jumpy. Spock and Uhura have done a lot of research and planning to get them this far. On their hike down, he makes sure to hang back, and keep watch behind them. Once they get to the ruined crop of buildings, McCoy signals him to set up. Together they do a few deep breathing exercises with Spock while Kirk rolls his eyes.

Sulu, and Scotty begin to set the charges around the dilapidated building while Spock, Kirk, and Uhura head inside. Once the three clear the building, it blows crushing the dead inside. There will be survivors , but that is where they kill. They do not leave until they are all dispatched. It is a devastatingly simple plan.

McCoy and Chekov act as long range, their sites up and weapons drawn,while Sulu and Scotty are across the targeted building, ready for the fray to begin.

Chekov feels as if his heart is trying to leap out of his chest. This is only his fourth time out with the team, and it never seems to be any easier. McCoy places a hand on his shoulder and smiles for a moment. He grins back, and takes a breath.

The dead pour out of the building close behind Uhura, Spock, and Kirk. Kirk punches the small device in his hand, bringing down the structure. The explosion rocks the area, creating a canyon effect in the ruined urban landscape. The dust takes a torturous minute to dissipate.

McCoy takes down the first, with Chekov close behind falling another. Kirk gives a cry and brandishes his guns. Sulu draws his twin swords, while Scotty has a sawed off shotgun in his hands. Uhura and Spock stand back to back, their guns at the ready. They set to work.

The sounds of firing and flesh tearing is all Chekov can hear. The dust kicks up from the battle. He can make out the shine of Sulu's swords and aims to the foe behind the man. He catches the man's nod of appreciation.

They are sweaty and tired when the last of the dead are dropped. Kirk sends Chekov and Scotty to scout out and make sure the area is clear.

Amongst the rubble they are able to salvage a few of the bolt's from the crossbow, and find a few other things to refit. When they return, Scotty gives the group the thumbs up.

"Good shooting out there, kid,"

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy,"

"What is the number today,Chekov?" Kirk inquires. "Inquiring minds and whatnot,"

"Actually, I lost count at forty-five,"

"Aye, but that is a solid number for a moderate nest," Scotty's beaming, and takes out his cherished flask and passes it around.

Sulu is smiling next to Spock, covered in the black blood of the dead. Kirk makes sure to high five him and get the stuff on Spock, who makes a face at him.

"Man, I would kill for a shower,"

"Me too," Uhura smiles. "You are going to reek on the way back,"

They clear out the bunker, and board it back up. Spock has been smart and set them up as soon as he scouts an area. In a pinch, it can be used as a shelter. As soon as they make their report, he'll be out with Uhura making another and looking for hiding places of the dead.

Their job is ongoing as long as there are dead close to a settlement. Chekov kind of likes the idea. He's only got them now anyway.

They thankfully have the Enterprise, as Scotty calls her, to ride the rest of the way back. She is an altered SUV, in gleaming silver paint and outfitted for off-roading and added armor. She is one of the few cars still allowed for use. The others have mostly been used as scrap and used in the settlement for shelters or weapons.

They have the windows rolled down. Uhura was right, Sulu reeks of the deads' blood. He is smiling from ear to ear and chatting with Kirk, comparing his duels like an old western that Chekov has never heard of.

"We will watch it," he promises. "It is too good not too! Much better than McCoy's pick last time,"

"Before all of this I was a doctor, not a film critic!"


End file.
